The structure of a conventional atomizer is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the atomizer is configured to atomize the cigarette liquid to form smoke that can be inhaled by a user. In a specific arrangement, a liquid guiding pipe 102 is arranged in an atomizing sleeve 105, and the liquid guiding pipe 102 is wrapped by a liquid storage cotton 101 configured to store the cigarette liquid. A glass fiber wire 103 is arranged in the liquid guiding pipe 102, and two ends of the glass fiber wire 103 pass through the liquid guiding pipe 102 and extend into the liquid storage cotton 101. A heating wire 104 for atomizing the cigarette liquid is wound around the glass fiber wire 103, and the axis of the heating wire 104 is perpendicular to the axis of the atomizer. The cigarette liquid stored in the liquid storage cotton 101 is delivered to the heating wire 104 by the liquid guiding pipe 102 and the glass fiber wire 103, to be atomized by the heating wire 104 to form smoke.
Currently, the diameter of the heating wire 104 ranges from 0.08 mm to 0.13 mm, which is relatively small, thus the contact area between the heating wire 104 and the glass fiber wire 103 is small. The temperature for atomizing the cigarette liquid ranges from 220° C. to 300° C. In order to increase the amount of smoke to satisfy the requirement of a user having a great vital capacity, the current passing through the heating wire 104 is increased to enable the temperature of the heating wire 104 to reach 300° C. to 600° C. after being powered. However, this manner is apt to burn the liquid storage cotton 101, which affects the service life of the electronic cigarette. In addition, another manner for increasing the amount of smoke is realized by increasing the length of the heating wire 104; however, since the electronic cigarette needs to imitate a real cigarette, the electronic cigarette is preferable to have a shape identical to the real cigarette to be more easily accepted by the user. Thus, the electronic cigarette and the liquid guiding pipe 102 in the electronic cigarette both have a limited sectional area, and the increase in the length of the heating wire 104 is limited, thus the increase in the amount of smoke atomized by the heating wire 104 is also limited. Further, if the heating wire 104 is too long, the cigarette liquid cannot be delivered to the middle of the heating wire 104, and can only be atomized at two ends of the heating wire 104, thus, the middle of the heating wire 104 is apt to be burned.